Veda Scott
| birth_place = Providence, Rhode Island | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Daizee Haze Delirious | debut = May 15, 2011 | retired = }} Lindsey Kerecz (January 1, 1984) is an American female professional wrestler. She has worked for Ring of Honor, as well as various other independent promotions under the ring name of Veda Scott. Career American independent circuit (2011–2014) Kerecz debuted in May 2011. Her earliest recorded match took place on May 15, 2011 at a Horizon Wrestling Alliance event, where she was defeated by Daizee Haze. Scott started wrestling for Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW) on July 29, 2011 with a loss to Cherry Bomb at Girls Night Out 4. In the second half of 2012, Gregory Iron employed Scott as his legal counsel, and she helped him implement a stipulation that he, the "Handicapped Hero", could only be pinned with a count of four instead of the standard three. On November 23, 2012 at Hell on Earth 8, Iron and Scott defeated defending champions The Batiri (Kodama and Obariyon) to capture the AIW Tag Team Championship. Known together as Hope and Change, they were known to have won and defended their title through nefarious means, and thus racked up successful title defenses against various teams including the Batiri, Youthanazia (Josh Prohibition and Matt Cross), the Old School Express (Jock Samson and Marion Fontaine) and the Jollyville Fuck-Its (Russ Myers and T-Money). Hope and Change remained champions until Absolution VIII on June 30, 2013, when they lost their titles back to the Batiri. On March 1, 2013 at Girls Night Out 8, Scott won the main event ladder match against Addy Starr]], Athena]] and Crazy Mary Dobson to earn a future shot at the AIW Women's Title. On October 6, 2013 at Girls Night Out 10, Scott lost her main event championship match against AIW Women's Champion Allysin Kay. On February 7, 2014 at #TGIF, Scott lost a rematch for the title to Kay. Scott's tag team with Iron started to fracture in November 2013, resulting in their feuding with each other. This culminated in Scott defeating Iron in the main event steel cage match at Battle of the Sexes on July 26, 2014. In July 2012, Scott debuted for Shine Wrestling at the Shine 1 Internet pay-per-view, where she defeated Kimberly. Shimmer Women Athletes (2011–2014) Scott joined Shimmer Women Athletes in October 2011, when she wrestled an un-aired tag team match before the DVD tapings of Volume 41 and Volume 42. Scott's first aired match for Shimmer came about on Volume 44 that same month, where she lost a singles match to Taylor Made. On Volume 46, Scott gained her first victory after her opponent Saraya Knight was disqualified. Ring of Honor (2012–2016) Scott was trained in Ring of Honor's (ROH) Wrestling Academy under Daizee Haze and Delirious. In January 2012, Scott debuted in ROH as a backstage interviewer, playing this role throughout 2012 and into 2013, including on ROH's television episodes. From February 2013, in addition to her interviewing duties, Scott began working as a commentator for the female wrestlers' matches in ROH. On the March 23, 2013 episode of ROH Wrestling, Scott was taken hostage by the group S.C.U.M., who only released her upon agreeing to a deal for matches featuring S.C.U.M. vs the ROH roster on the next episode. At the ROH Supercard of Honor VII internet pay-per-view, Scott helped ward off interference from S.C.U.M. during S.C.U.M. member Kevin Steen's ROH World Title match against Jay Briscoe, eventually leading to Briscoe capturing the title. On the April 6, 2013 episode of ROH Wrestling, Scott interviewed MsChif, who had just lost for the first time since her return. In response, MsChif attacked Scott by spraying mist into her face. On the May 25, episode of ROH Wrestling, Scott vowed revenge and her interference cost MsChif a singles match.44 On the July 7, 2013 episode of ROH Wrestling, Scott had her first televised match for ROH and lost to MsChif. In January 2014, Scott entered a storyline, where she began managing R.D. Evans when he began gloating about his win streak, which he dubbed the "New Streak", As a part of storyline, she would put him in match with jobbers in order to win easily. At the ROH Unauthorized presents: "Michael Bennett's Bachelor Party" pay-per-view, Scott teamed up with Heather Patera and Leah Von Dutch defeating Taeler Hendrix, Crazy Mary Dobson and Scarlett Bordeaux when Scott pinned Bordeaux after a back-drop driver. Scott began acting as Cedric Alexander's manager at Best in the World 2015 after the latter attacked Moose who Scott had previously managed, turning heel in the process. On December 2, 2016, Ring of Honor had announced that Scott requested her release from her contract. International exploits (2012–2013) On July 7, 2012, Scott was noted to have wrestled in Canada for NCW Femmes Fatales, where she defeated Mary Lee Rose. Scott wrestled her first match in Japan at Joshi for Hope IV on October 7, 2012, where she lost to Yuhi. TNA (2014, 2016) On May 10, 2014, Scott made her debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) at the tapings of TNA's Knockouts Knockdown II pay-per-view, where she lost to Gail Kim. On March 17, 2016, Scott competed at TNA One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2016 losing to Rosemary. Personal life Kerecz was studying law during her professional wrestling debut in 2011, and graduated from the Drexel University School of Law in 2012. She was also a former Drexel Law Review editor. Kerecz is a vegan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Plex Express'' (Bridging Saito suplex) **''Q.E.D.'' (Snapmare driver) — adopted from Daizee Haze *'Signature moves' **''Law School'' (Modified arm twist ropewalk chop) **Crucifix DDT **Diving clothesline **Rolling wheel kick **Springboard bulldog **Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Southside St. Clair *'Wrestlers managed' **Cedric Alexander **Moose **R.D. Evans *'Tag teams and stables' **Freaks and Geeks (w/ Mistress Belmont) **Hope and Change (w/ Gregory Iron) **Pop Culture (w/ Jason Cade) **No Strings Attached *'Nicknames' *'Entrance themes' **"Riot Rhythm" by Sleigh Bells (AIW) **"Fembot" by Robyn Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with Gregory Iron as Hope And Change) **AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Women's Championship (1 time) *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' **Inspire Pro XX Division Championship (1 time) *'Legacy Wrestling (USA)' **Legacy Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (2012) **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #47 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #95 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #98 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females See also *Veda Scott's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1984 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Rhode Island wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dreams Project alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Horizon Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fury Womens Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Commentators Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni